All work and no play
by Nyu-Nyu-Naru
Summary: Naruto dropped out of high school at the age of 13. He now has a full time job in a cafe. He tries to keep his past behind him but when he meets a certain raven, He gets pushed over the edge. Sasunaru


"Ohayo Baa chan. I made us all pancakes!" A young blonde occupied the smokey kitchen, he was 15 and quite short. His eyes were saphirre blue and his skin had a golden natural tan. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, He lived with his so called 'Granny' Tsunade. Well techincally he lived alone and Tsunade just stayed quite alot.

"Ohayo Naruto kun..." The older women grumbled as she trudged over to the kitchen table not noticing the smoke she was currently inhaling from Naruto's cooking.

"Tsunade. I gotta go in five minutes so eat up, kay'?" The cheeky blonde stuck his tongue out and began untieing the small pink apron he was wearing. It had a cute bunny face on with ears coming out the top. Tsunade had thought it was very strange that her grandson wore fluffy cute pink things, but began to get used to it once she found out he was Bi sexual.

"Hai..." Tsunade tried to hold back a yawn but failed when she shut her eyes and stretched. Meanwhile Naruto was upstairs in his small room sorting out his clothes. Naruto didn't go to school since he was failing because he had to pay for bills, food and clothes with his own wages. Naruto had quit school when he was just 13 so he could have time for a social life and to meet frineds, besides he was only young. Naruto placed a hand in his brown wooden draws hoping to find the peice of material he was searching for. He soon pulled out a small pair of shorts along with a white shirt.

"Naru! Kakashi san has come to pick you up!" A loud shriek was heard throughout the whole lonley house. Naruto was just about ready to go. He took one last glance in the mirror to check his appereance and grinned at himself. He knew even if he was in the worst moods, smiling could get him through a tough day.

"Kay' coming!" Naruto was fatser than a bullet when he ran downstairs, he didn't want to make Kakashi mad by taking ages to get outside.

"Hey Kid..." The man who was sat in the silver car had a doctors mask on, his left eye was covered by his light hair which seemed to always stay in place even on the wind. As Naruto ran over to the car, the silver haired man let out a light chuckle making Naruto's grin even wider.

"Liking the outfit Kiddo!" The young teen was currently wearing black shorts along with his white shirt. He had the small bunny apron on which had seemed to catch Kakashi's eye. Naruto loved it when people gave him compliments, not because of his ego but because it helped boost his confidence. Naruto might have looked like an innocent liitle boy, but when he looked in the mirror he couldn't help but see the bad parts about himself.

"Thanks Senpai!" Jumping in the back seat, the blonde liked his dry lips while securing his seatbelt. His tender hand brushed through his golden locks as the sun beamed off of them. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he saw those blue eyes and blonde locks, they just seemed to brighten up everyones day.

"How come you wanted me too pick you up today Kid?" Kakashi glanced back at Naruto in the front view mirror, he cocked one of his eyebrows and smiled. For a short period Naruto was silent, just staring out of the back window.

"I wanted to see Kiba and Gaara today.....I haven't talked to them in months." The blonde gave out a long sigh as the car slowly braked at a red light. Kakashi stratched the back of his head in confusion. He had worked at the loacl school in Konoha for over 5 five years and was there when Naruto decided to leave. He had seen how hard it had been for him when he had decided to leave school in order to earn money for the house. Most of his social life had gone down the drain.

"Not gonna be late for your shift?" Kakashi asked.

"Nah. I'll only be five minutes then i'll go to work." He added before gazing out of the window again. Naruto knew the school was less than 3 minutes away now, 3 minutes away from having kiba pounce on him for the first time in months.

He loved how he and Kiba got on so well, it was like they had the mental age of a 9 year old when they were around eachother, as for Gaara, he related to Naruto like no one else could. They had both had bad experiences in their lives but they kept eachother going.

"Well be careful alright Naruto?" Naruto nodded as the halted outside the main school gates, parking perfectly next to the curb. All the memories of Naruto's school days came flooding back, good and bad ones. He now couldn't wait to see his old friends.

"Yep! See you later Senpai!" The blonde jumped out of the car and ran through the huge matal gates. He knew exactly where KIba would be.

He didn't even realise the people around him were looking at him and in his skimpy outfit. Naruto couldn't care less as he ran toward the back of the school onto the open field. Since Kiba smoked he would have to be here of all places. ' Jesus I hope he's here! ' Naruto almost gave up running until he saw the familiar brown locks and hearing the canine boys laugh.

"Kiba!" Forcing himself to run for a moment longer, his mouth full of white teeth were shown to his friend.

"Hey! Naruto dude! Lomg time no see!" Kiba waved to his panting friend as he colapsed on the grassy field. The blonde was totally dead, he could barley breathe but at least he made it.

"Liking the outfit Uzumaki...." Gaara proceded toward Naruto running a hand up his bare hairless thigh. Naruto felt a shiver down his spine and jolted up.

"Thanks.....Ga....Gaara....." His voice sounded husky as he tried to catch his breath.

"This is an unexpected visit." Kiba chuckled while using one of Gaara's shoulders as a shoulder rest, which didn't make the red head very happy.

"We missed you dude..." Kiba's dark eyes became emotionful and happy, they hadn't seen eachother since forever and today they finally all got to meet again. Suddenly Naruto thought of something bad ' What if they have people to replace me?! '

"You haven't got someone to replace me have you Kiba? Gaara?!" Sapphire eyes widened and filled up with hot tears. Naruto was hopping that they hadn't since he never wanted to be replaced by anyone.

"Of course not Blondie! Hey....How about we come grab a milkshake tonight at your work huh? We can talk more then" The brunette held out his hands, he gave Naruto one of his cheeky smiles as the blonde was helped up off of the grass.

"Sorry about the lack of contact guys....You know how it's been latelty with work and stuff" Naruto wondered if they would buy his excuse or just totally ignore it, which they normally did when it involved his work.

"No problem dude. But remember to text or call once in a while." Looking down at the silver watched that gripped tightly onto the brunette's wrist, he stretched and waved to Naruto. 

"9 oclock man. We better go before Raidou kicks our asses for being late." Both of the males walked off toward the main school. Naruto could only watch as they entered the building. He felt a little left out but that was the least of his worries at the moment. He was so going to be late for work now.

"Shit....I only have 2 minutes to get to work....Great...."

"Uzumaki, this is for being late again!" A women raised her voice at the young boy on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. Naruto hated when he had to clean the floor, it was extremely embarasing for him since he felt so vunrable being down so low.

"Karin Senpai...stupid bitch" Naruto grumbled as he scrubbed hard making small bubbles appear on the hard surface. Just when Naruto had thought his day couldn't get any worse, a pink substance was spilled on his head, sticking in his hair. 'shit....whoever did that is so gonna die right now!' the angry looking blonde stood up covered in milkshake looking at a smirking dark haired raven male.

"You missed a spot..." 'missed a spot?! Missed a fucking spot?!' Naruto was just about ready to blow, but before he could, Kiba and Gaara walked throught the shop door with huge grins on there faces. That was until they saw Naruto of course.

"Bastard Sasuke! You were meant to wait for us dude!" The smirk which was on the raven lips had disapeared by now and had turned into an unemotional face.

"Is this Na-Ru-To?" Sasuke pointed to the soaked blonde.

"Yeah! What the hell happened dude?!" The brunette took a seat opposite the Uchiha and began to chuckle. But Gaara on the other hand frowned at his so called friends.

"Naruto!" Karin's voice shrieked from behind him, making him turn around with a forced smile.

"Get this nice man another drink hun." Karin's voice changed in an instant. Her eyes were laid on the Uchiha.

"Fine....What do you what?" The blonde pulled out his paper pad and pen and waited for the Uchiha's order.

"Just a coffe...since I'm not too keen on sweets." Naruto growled and wrote down the order. Suddenly a spark lit up in his head. 'Heh....I know exactlly how to get him back for that damn milkshake...' As Naruto went to make the coffe he picked up five packets of sugar, he was going to give the sweet hating stranger the sweetest gift in the world.

"Where's the sugar cubes!" Bending down the blond searched for the ting sugar packed objects. Once he had found all the ingredients he was looking for he poured a coffe and mixed in as much sugar as he could. He couldn't wait to see the Uchiha's face after a sip of this.

Re entering the shop with a grin plastered on his face, Naruto placed the coffe infront of the raven "I call it the Uzumaki special!" Sasuke rolled his dark pools and took a small sip of the 'Sugar free coffe'

"Shit! What the fuck is this?!" Sasuke spat out the sugary liquid and wiped his mouth making Kiba and Naruto sneer.

"Little blonde shit!" Sasuke's pale hand collided with the blondes tanned cheek making him stumble and trip over. Naruto held his reddend face as hot tears began to roll down his golden face. No sounds were heard except for Sasuke's panting.

"Bye...Kiba...." Naruto stood up still wobbeling and ran out of the shop. He couldn't believe that he just got slapped. He wanted the tears to stop but they just wouldn't. Not because of the pain but because of his anger that was building up inside.

Everyone looked at him as he ran down the high street, making the blonde slow down and walk at a normal pace. Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket 'Probably Kiba' Naruto thought and picked the phone from his pocket, placing it next to his ear.

"Hey man....I'm making the bastard come and say sorry to you kay'?"

"I don't want him near me Kiba! He just asulted me!" Naruto screamed down the phone making Kiba sigh.

"Listen dude....Sasuke isn't all bad....He's just really misunderstood...."

"Fuck you!" Naruto shoved his phone into his pocket and walked toward a lonley park, he didn't really feel like going hom yet since he was going to be alone there too.

"S-Stop crying..." The hysteric blond tried to wipe away his tears but more just poured out. He walked into a far grassy corner and sat down trying to make sense of what was wrong..


End file.
